Friends Forever
by CHA KibaXNaruto baby
Summary: this is my second fanfic about naruto and kiba, but theres something different about it. can you geuss what it is? PS. its the same summury as the first baseicly
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: CHA! Welcome back to the wonderful page of me! This is my second attempt at a fanfic; if you haven't already you should read my first fanfic "that's high school for ya." Anyhow on with the story and don't forget to review!**

**Epilogue**

"Ok Kiba truth or dare?" the young Naruto asked the equally young Kiba who sat next to said Kiba.

"Uhh truth." Kiba replied trying not to do anything embarrassing.

"You are such a woos, but fine is it true that those red triangles are tattoos?" Naruto asked.

Kiba rubbed his checks where his tattoos residing. "Ya they are." Kiba replied simply.

The rest of the others who were quite a minute ago all ohed and ahed at this.

"Ok next Shikamaru." Naruto said making everyone else hush.

"I'll pass." Shikamaru said looking at the clouds out the window.

"Fine then...woos!" Naruto teased.

Shikamaru just ignored him and kept trying to make out shapes in the clouds.

"Ok Choji your up." Naruto said looking toward his left to see that Choji wasn't there.

"Where's Choji at?" Naruto said looking around frantically.

"He's at the snacks." Kiba said in an obviously tone.

"Awe forget him, next is Shino." Naruto said looking directly at the pale boy with sunglasses on and a winter coat on.

"Aren't you hot in that thing?" Naruto asked.

"No and that counts as well." Shino said plainly.

"DANGIT!" Naruto freaked while everyone else laughed.

"Ok Naruto truth or dare?" Kiba asked trying to stop laughing.

"I want a dare!" Naruto said eagerly with confidence.

"Ok I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with me." Kiba said knowing he decline after what happened to him and Hinata a month ago.

"BRING IT ON I CAN TAKE IT I'M NOT AFRAID!" Naruto nearly yelled.

"Ok then." Kiba grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him to a nearby closest and shut the door.

"So what do wana do while we're in here because I'm not too familiar with the rules?" Naruto said leaning against the closest wall.

"Well last time I checked we are supposed to kiss or something." Kiba said sitting cross legged.

Naruto's eyes shot open and almost lost his breath trying to gather what Kiba had just informed him on.

"K-kiss we're supposed to kiss!?" Naruto freaked.

"I thought you knew blonde" Kiba insulted.

"Ya right dog breath." Naruto insulted back.

They ended up wrestling each other for dominates but Kiba lost.

"Ha I win dog breath." Naruto wheezed pinning Kiba's arms down.

Kiba struggled but wouldn't get free from Naruto's strong grip. Kiba fought until his coffee brown eyes met Naruto's sea blue eyes and he stopped fighting.

They stayed in that position for 5 minutes before Naruto let Kiba go.

"What was that back then just a minute ago?" Naruto asked sitting up.

"I-I-I don't know." Kiba said sitting up as well.

"Well whatever it was it was probably nothing right Kiba?" Naruto asked before being pulled into an unexpected kiss. Naruto's eyes widened at his actions but in a way it felt right so he didn't fight back. They sat kissing for about 4 minutes until they heard a knocking at the door.

"Hey you guys alright in there it's already been 9 minutes?" came the voice of a worried Shikamaru.

Naruto and Kiba stopped and got off each other standing up to open the door to get out of the cramped space.

When Kiba and Naruto finally got out of the closest they really didn't speak to each other, they were afraid of what would happen with each other so they just sat quietly next to each other.

"You guys alright? What happened in there?" Shikamaru asked worried.

Naruto and Kiba both sat up alarmed then shock their heads to show nothing was wrong. When everyone left it was just Naruto and Kiba leftover, they decided that it was a sudden urge nothing more but Kiba knew in his gut it was more than an urge.

"Hey Kiba why did you kiss me back there because I know that wasn't an accident?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kiba just blushed and shock his head replying no.

"Yes you do now talk or I'll never speak to you again!" Naruto demanded.

Kiba just looked up with a hurt face and didn't reply.

"I guess that's it then we're done here." and Naruto left Kiba alone in his house by himself with the same hurt face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**11 years later**

Kiba's eyes slowly opened to the rising sun that was piercing its way through Kiba's blinds onto his delicate face. Kiba recalled the dream he just awoke from, it was the same one he had been having for the past month, Naruto coming over to his house for his 6th birthday party and the first kiss he got from Naruto or at least forced on Naruto but he hasn't really spoken to the blonde boy since that party and he has been meaning to talk to him about that party as well. Kiba sighed then got out of bed with only green boxers on and stretched along with a yawn, he scratched his toned muscular chest then rummaged through his closet for something to where. He found his favorite outfit a black collar shirt with black pants along with a fish net t-shirt to top it off. He went to his bathroom down the hall and brushed his teeth and small fangs that just sprouted out of nowhere about a month ago, combed his messy brunette hair and put on deodorant. He went back to his room and put on his shoes then went downstairs to greet his sister and mom and get breakfasts.

"Hey there lil bro how'd you sleep?" Hana asked seeing her kid brother inter the room.

"What's it to you Hana?" Kiba asked sitting a seat away from Hana and glaring at her.

"Hey hey be nice you two I'm not gona start the day off arguing ok?" Tsume said firmly to her kids so they got the point.

"Fine." Kiba pouted. Hana just stuck her tongue out at Kiba and finished her cereal.

Kiba got cereal and an egg sandwich and left for school getting in his black Camaro.

When Kiba arrived at the student parking lot he found Shikamaru rolling towards him on his skateboard.

"What's up my man Kiba otherwise known as "dog breath"?" Shikamaru laughed.

Kiba fake laughed and started walking off.

"Hey wait up so what's been going on with you and Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba just froze seeing said person walking to the doorway with Sasuke and Lee at both sides, Shikamaru saw and just laughed.

"You need to go talk to him Kiba it's been over 10 years now are you guys ever gona get over that little argument?" Shikamaru said.

"I'll talk to him when I feel like it ok?" Kiba said annoyed.

"Whatever do what you do." Shikamaru shrugged.

Kiba and Shikamaru walked in the building into the atrium walking up the stairs to the second floor where the rest of the group waited.

"Hey Kiba and Shikamaru your late." Shino said with the same emotionless expression.

"We are only a minute late." Kiba replied.

Shino just shrugged and went back to his normal quite manner. Choji was stuffing his face with barbeque flavored chips as usual and Gaara, who Kiba didn't notice until now was leaning over the railing looking over the people. Shikamaru was talking to Choji about some new video game that was about to come out and Shino was showing Gaara his odd collection of cicada's and grasshoppers while Kiba was looking in plain space thinking about that day 11 years ago. Kiba's thoughts were interrupted by the first bell ringing letting him know to go to first period. Kiba had Biology first with Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke and his teacher was Kakashi, even though all he does is put stuff on the board and read some dirty magazine.

Everybody sat down and Kakashi wrote down the class assignments. About 10 minutes later Shikamaru broke the silence.

"Hey Kiba do you have the answer to the first question?" Shikamaru asked in a whispered tone.

"Aren't you supposed to be a straight A student? If anything I should be asking you for help." Kiba said also whispering.

"I know that was just a decoy to get you talking cause I'm already done now tell me more about that argument you and Naruto had." Shikamaru said turning to face Kiba.

Kiba thought back to that day and blushed slightly but not enough for Shikamaru to notice.

"Why do you wana know, what's with the sudden interest?" Kiba said.

"No interest it's just I know deep in your heart you wana talk to Naruto again but you're scared aren't you?" Shikamaru said reading Kiba like a book.

At that moment Kiba was stark white in the face and couldn't move because he knew what Shikamaru said was true.

"I assume by your face expression I'm right, right?"

Kiba was about to talk when the bell rang signaling to go to the next class.*saved by the bell* Kiba thought running to his locker to go to his next class. Kiba not paying attention ran into someone and fell backwards rubbing his head. When Kiba looked up to see who it was it was Sakon the 'bad boy' of the school and Kiba's arch enemy.

"Well well well look what the cat dragged in or should I say dog." Sakon teased getting up from the floor.

"Look Sakon I'm kinda in a hurry so could we please discuss this another time?" Kiba said trying to get around Sakon.

"What's the rush we have plenty of time to settle our little... dispute." Sakon said the last word with pure hatred in his voice.

Kiba just stood his ground and backed up a bit but it wasn't enough because Sakon grabbed Kiba by the collar of his shirt and was about to punch his lights out until a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him, Kiba closed his eyes waiting his fate but it didn't come so he peaked and saw Sakon's arm being held back by Naruto.

"That's quite enough Sakon now get lost or else you'll be knocked the fuck out." Naruto said with a firm voice.

Sakon freed his arm and took off to the third floor.

"Are you alright Kiba?" Naruto asked turning his attention to the dazed and confused brunette. Kiba finally shock himself out of his daze and shock his head signaling he was fine.

"You almost got beat up pretty bad back there if I didn't step in you know that right?" Naruto said looking in the direction of the escaped Sakon.

"Ya I know." Kiba said looking down.

Naruto noticed and put a hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Don't feel ashamed of yourself you just got caught off guard that's all." Naruto said with a friendly smile.

Kiba saw that smile and just melted he also hadn't taken the time to examine the new Naruto so he didn't let this opportunity go to waste. Kiba had mussels but Naruto was more muscular than Kiba and was about 2 inches shorter than himself. Naruto also had on a football jacket from the school, Kiba knew he was on the team and the star player because Kiba went to every game he could because he was on the journalists' team so he forced to go.

"Hey Kiba you ok?" Naruto asked questioningly.

Kiba broke from his daydream and replied "Ya I'm fine."

"Ok well we have to head to second period or did you forget we had that class together?" Naruto teased.

"I never forget anything unlike you who forget we're not really friends anymore!" Kiba barked.

Naruto had a questionable face then remembered.

"That little dispute we had at what 6? That was years ago we were kids I'm over that and so should you." Naruto said before walking away to his next class.

Kiba stood dazed thinking about what just happened and slowly walked to his next class.

**Second Period**

Kiba walked into his English 2 class right as the bell rang for class to start; he looked around and saw Naruto conversating with Sasuke and Shino in the middle of the pale classroom. Kiba took his seat in between Sasuke and Lee and got prepared for class.

"Alright class today we'll be a chapter on Napoleon Bonaparte so get out your textbooks and turn to page 573." Asuma said while lying back in his chair about to take a nap.

Shikamaru went to sleep as well because he read the chapter the day before and had memorized it, Shino read the chapter really fast and just sat in his desk quietly with that same blank expressionless face, Sasuke read at a normal pace then went to his phone to text some random people, and then Naruto was panicking rubbing his head trying to read the chapter before the class ended but he made it and sat back in his desk sighing with relief because he had 10 minutes to spare and looked around for someone to talk to. When Naruto saw that Kiba was staring in blank space he got his attention.

"Pisst Kiba. What cha doing?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone.

Kiba just looked over and whispered back "nothing"

Naruto frowned and kept the conversation going.

"What are doing after school tomorrow?" Naruto asked a little louder this time.

Kiba blushed seeing that he and Naruto haven't really hung out in a while so he just replied "nothing" again.

Naruto grinned at this and saw an opportunity to get to know his old pal again.

"How about we go to mall or something and hang out, you know guy stuff." Naruto said more relaxed now.

Kiba was shocked to hear that Naruto wanted to hang out with him but he couldn't let it show so he just agreed and the bell rang for third period. Naruto was the first out followed by Sasuke, Shino, Kiba then Shikamaru who was still whipping the sleep out of his eyes.

"(yawn) so what did I miss?" Shikamaru asked sleepily.

"I'm going to the mall with Naruto tomorrow." Kiba said trying to hide the eagerness in his voice.

Shikamaru blinked his eyes a couple of times before responding.

"That's awesome so it's like a date huh?" Shikamaru teased bumping Kiba's arm.

Kiba just turned his head to hide the blush and put his hands in his pockets.

Shikamaru saw this and got a big smile on his face.

"You like Naruto don't you Kiba?" Shikamaru said timidly.

Kiba just blushed more and didn't face Shikamaru.

"You do like him!" Shikamaru said loudly. Kiba's eyes shot open and put a hand over Shikamaru's mouth to hush him up. A crowd of people looked at him and Kiba just smiled and dragged Shikamaru by the collar around the corner to talk to him.

"Listen Shikamaru you can't tell anyone about this got it, if word got out that I like another guy I would just be harassed even more." Kiba said with a firm voice.

Shikamaru just nodded and went to class. Kiba soon followed as well and tried to get his mind off the blonde boy.

**5th Period Lunch**

***Flashback***

"So you actually like the one and only Naruto Uzumaki huh? Star football player of Konohagakure high school and not to mention he's a blonde." Shikamaru said walking down the stairs to the cafeteria.

"What does being a blonde have to do with anything? Ino's a blonde but you're still dating her." Kiba said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ya true but they can be troublesome." Shikamaru said plainly.

Kiba just shrugged. "So how are things with you and Ino?"

"Oh well for starters, hey kid what do ya want?" Shikamaru's voice sounded more manly and sick on the last part.

"Huh?" was all Kiba said.

"I said, hey kid what do you want?" the same voice said again.

***Flashback end***

Kiba focused on what was happening and found himself standing in line for lunch. Kiba looked to see the sick voices projector as he repeated the same words."Hey kid I said what do you want?" the man said annoyed. Kiba just grabbed a sub and left after paying for his food. Kiba was leaving the lunch line about to go sit at his usual table when...

"Hey Kiba come sit over here!" Kiba heard a familiar voice say; Kiba looked to his right and saw a smiling Naruto waving at him energetically. Kiba blushed slightly and walked over to Naruto's table otherwise known as the 'table with swagger'.

"So how's it going Kiba?" Naruto asked.

Kiba just shrugged and ate his sub. Kiba looked to see who was sitting at Naruto's table and saw Lee, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Sakon at the very end, Kiba emitted a low growl seeing Sakon but didn't let it get to him. Naruto saw what made Kiba so upset and just smirked.

"So Kiba when is your birthday again?" Naruto asked trying to make Kiba feel comfortable.

Kiba looked up and swallowed the piece of his sandwich that he just bit off then responded "July 4th"

"Oh Independence Day baby huh?" Naruto teased.

Kiba blushed and shock his head.

The group ate their lunch in silence except the loud outbursts from Naruto of course. Finally the bell rang for everyone to go to their 6th period class. Naruto had this last class with Kiba and was looking forward to it for some reason even though it was just plain old gym.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: welcome back! Sorry for the wait was busy with school but any who on to thank my reviews.**

**Reviews: xXxsweetcrimsonbloodxXx: you kill me sometimes but that's y your startin to become one of my favorites**

**Grifthulhu: glad you like it hope this chapter appeals to you too.**

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto's thoughts**

"Oww my head." Kiba said groaning waking up. "What happened?" Kiba said looking around to find himself in the clinic on a bed.

"Oh your finally awake." the nurse known as Shizune said walking over to the awakening Kiba, she checked his temperature and just filled out some paperwork and put it in the file cabinet with all the other medical records.

"Hey Shizune what exactly happened to me?" Kiba asked wanting to know the truth.

"You mean you don't remember?" Shizune said more shocked than curious.

"Well I remember..."

***Flashback***

"Ok class were going to be playing a good game of dodge ball." the energetic teacher known as Gai said aloud. Everyone groaned and got into teams, Kiba got on Naruto's team knowing it would increase his chances of winning, Gai blew his whistle and the game began. Naruto was the first to the line and grabbed a ball and slung it right in front of him which happened to be where Sasuke was and fell back in his butt giving Naruto the evil eye. Sakon threw a ball right Kiba's face but it got intercepted by another ball which happened to come from Naruto, Naruto gave Kiba a quick smile before getting back in the game, Kiba although stood there not thinking or moving and Sakon threw another ball at Kiba's face and this time made contact. Kiba fell to floor flailing his arms around until his head hit the ground.

***Flashback end***

"That's about all I remember." Kiba said now moving around.

"Well that's good and that Sakon kid did get a little suspension for what he did so don't worry about him anymore." Shizune said getting Kiba some water.

"Thanks." Kiba said then drank his water.

"So what now?" Kiba asked looking around mindlessly.

"Well you still have 10 minutes left in class so get goin!" Shizune said firmly.

Kiba just smirked and left the clinic quietly.

**Back In Gym**

Kiba walked in right as the last ball was thrown and coach blew his whistle.

"Alright hit the showers and get out of here!" Gai joked.

Everyone just headed to the locker room to change and leave, Kiba was about to leave when he noticed he was still in his gym uniform. Kiba knew if he saw any other guy naked or just shirtless he wouldn't be able to handle himself so he had to be quick. Kiba took a deep breath and ran into the boys locker room, immediately he saw 5 guys shirtless, one being Shikamaru and another Sasuke, but Kiba couldn't stop here he found his locker and got his clothes out he stripped down to his boxers and put on his regular attire and was about to leave when he saw Naruto come around the corner, shirtless, sweaty and hot. Naruto looked and saw Kiba in a sort of trance; Naruto looked worried at first until Kiba ran out of the locker room.

*That was...strange?* Naruto thought to himself but shrugged it off.

Kiba ran until he was sure Naruto wasn't following him, Kiba couldn't leave school just yet though because he had an after school journalism meeting to attend and they said it was urgent so there was no way he was missing that. Kiba ran upstairs to the third floor where the journalism room was at and walked in trying to calm down a bit.

"Ah Kiba your just in time the meeting is about to start." Ino said turning to face him.

"Ok" Kiba said plainly and went to the group table.

**After the meeting...**

Kiba sighed because he got kinda promoted to a higher level but the promotion requires Kiba to interview Naruto after each practice or game and get his thoughts on things related to the game. Kiba was excited because now he gets to see Naruto more than ever now and talk to him more too but he couldn't shake this odd feeling that someone was pushing him and Naruto together. (Someone like me? :3)

Naruto had practice today so Kiba decided to head down to the practice field so he wouldn't miss anything.

Kiba saw the squad practicing and just sat on the bleachers looking at number 17 (aka Naruto Uzumaki) taking down everybody and owning the training field.

*I wish Naruto would own me like that!* Kiba's perverted mind thought. *What am I saying he's my best friend I can't just force my feelings on him like that. Not unless he likes me back but I highly doubt that he does* Kiba looked sad at this and just sat until practice was over not paying any attention.

"Hey Kiba what's up?" Naruto said standing in front of Kiba shirtless and sweaty like in gym.

Kiba looked up and saw this and just looked down again not really in the mood to even interview Naruto anymore.

Naruto saw the sadness in Kiba's eyes and wanted to know what was up. "Hey Kiba weren't you suppose to interview me for some school newspaper or something?" Naruto asked trying to get Kiba's mind off of what was distracting him.

"Oh...right...what's your opinion on how the school practice goes?" Kiba said still sad and looking down.

"Um I think it's great." Naruto said plainly.

"Do you think that practice could be any better than it is now?"

"Uh nope."

"Do you like me or not?" Kiba said then covered his mouth and looked away trying not to show his face to Naruto.

"I uhh..." Naruto was about to respond but Kiba ran off again running for the parking lot. Naruto saw where Kiba was going and decided to follow after him to figure out what really was bothering Kiba. Kiba made it to his car but not before Naruto grabbed Kiba by one of his arms and spun him around.

"Kiba what's going on with you you've been acting funny all day and that last question you asked me, I can assume it wasn't an interview question was it?" Naruto said holding both of Kiba's arms in both of his.

Kiba just blushed and looked away again seeing how close Naruto was to him and how he was holding his arms in his own, it was turning Kiba on.

"Hey..." Naruto said lifting Kiba's chin up so he was looking him in the eye. Kiba just stared at those deep blue eyes and got lost in them looking for something. Soon both boys found themselves leaning towards each other and their lips brushed against each other's both had their eyes closed. The kiss lasted about 7 seconds and then they pulled apart. Both boys just stared again until Naruto was called back to the field for a moment then they could leave.

"Wait for me hear Kiba I'll be right back." Naruto said then took off. Kiba stood there thinking about what just happened to him.*Naruto...h-he kissed me, not me kissing him like last time but he kissed me!* Kiba then leaned against his car awaiting the blonde boy. Naruto came back about 10 minutes later and he had on his regular outfit on from earlier.

"What happened?" Kiba asked shyly.

"Oh they were just telling us we don't have any more practice because of spring break, but I already knew that." Naruto said with a laugh.

Kiba just blushed and kept looking at Naruto's physique.

"..So Kiba...about your question earlier...I." Naruto was interrupted by Kiba jumping on him and kissing him, at first Naruto was surprised because of the sudden kiss but then closed his eyes and started kissing back. Soon the kiss ended and Kiba pulled away and put his head on Naruto's chest while hugging him.

"Please Naruto...don't reject me." Kiba whispered.

Naruto just smiled and rubbed Kiba's messy brown hair.

"I didn't plan on it." Naruto whispered in Kiba's ear and kissed him on the cheek. At that moment Kiba blushed a deep red, so red that his tattoos were no longer visible and tackled Naruto to the ground hugging him tighter and crying in his chest.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Kiba exclaimed overpowered by joy. Naruto just smiled and looked at Kiba hugging him.

"Uhh Kiba?"

"Hmm?"

"The concrete is kinda hurting my back so would ya mind?" Naruto said uncomfortably.

"Oh right sorry." Kiba laughed and got up.

"So what now?" Kiba as he watched his new boyfriend get up.

"Well I can take you to my house and introduce you to my fam." Naruto said brushing himself off.

"Oh ok where do you live?" Kiba asked plainly.

"Oh don't worry about it I'm gona drive you there, after you drop your car off at your house of course." Naruto said with a smile.

Kiba just blushed again and agreed.

**At Kiba's**

"Hey I'm back but I gotta go to my boyfriend's house!" Kiba yelled then realized what he said but it was too late.

"Boyfriend!?" Kiba heard Hana's voice say aloud. Kiba really didn't want to talk about this with Hana right now but at least it wasn't his mother. Hana came around the corner and saw Kiba with Naruto. Kiba looked kinda scared for his life while Naruto was just standing around.

"Is that...Naruto?" Hana asked not seeing the boy for some years herself. Naruto just waved.

"Hey Hana." Naruto said plainly.

Hana waved back blushing slightly*my my Naruto's grown up, he's so muscular now.*

Kiba saw what Hana was blushing at and got angry.

"HANA GET YOUR GOTDAMN EYES OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Kiba nearly screamed.

Hana lost her blush and looked from Naruto to Kiba then to Naruto again. "Boy...friend?" Hana said confused.

"Yes...boyfriend." Kiba said blushing.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Hana said more shocked than questioning.

"Forget it lets go Naruto." Kiba said dragging Naruto to his car. Hana just stood at the door watching Naruto drive off towards his house with a smile on her face.*so dog boy finally got with Naruto eh? I was wondering how long it would take until they got together but at least they're a couple now.* Hana thought to herself closing the door behind her.

**Naruto's Place**

Naruto pulled into his driveway in his orange 2012 Mustang GT500.

"Well this is home at least it is for me, maybe you can call it home too one day." Naruto said with a smirk. Kiba just blushed and got out of the car and walked to the front door. Kiba examined the house, it was a two story house, with a basement, Kiba asked how big the house was, and Naruto simply said 5000 square feet. (For those who don't know 5000 square feet is extremely huge look up how big it is.)

"Fi-five thousand?!" Kiba said surprised.

"What can I say I live large?" Naruto laughed. Kiba just gave Naruto a slight shove and stood in front of the 8ft. double doors which were made of polished wood. Naruto got his house key and unlocked the door on the right walking in afterwards; Kiba kept looking up at the house looking in a trance. Naruto just smirked and gave Kiba a peck on the cheek.

"It's a lot better inside you know?" Naruto whispered in Kiba's ear before nibbling it. Kiba moaned a little before he shock himself from the trance and walked in the mansion like house.

Naruto gave Kiba the grand tour of the house, letting Kiba stare here and there then Naruto showed Kiba the essentials like the bathroom and kitchen and bedrooms(for sleep overs even though he would most likely sleep in Naruto's room.)

Kiba sat on the big leather couch which had a 21in flat screen in front of it hanging from the wall. Naruto sat next to Kiba and grabbed the remote turning it on.

"So do you wana watch? Movie, TV, sitcom?" Naruto asked browsing through the guide for something to watch.

"Regular TV is fine with me." Kiba said sitting up straighter now.

"Do you want something to eat or anything?" Naruto asked trying to make Kiba feel welcome here.

"No I'm good." Kiba replied shyly.

Naruto just shrugged at found nothing to watch so just sat there quietly.

"So where are your parents at?" Kiba asked noticing they weren't anywhere to be found.

"Oh I only live with my bro and dad but they should be back..." Naruto was cut off buy Iruka walking through the front door. "Hey Naruto I'm back from the store." Iruka said putting the groceries on the counter.

"...right now." Naruto fished his sentence.

Naruto got up to help with the bags then looked around and didn't see his brother anywhere.

"Hey dad where's Kyuubi?" Naruto said looking at Iruka now.

"He's getting the rest of the bags; go help him will you I have to use the bathroom." Iruka said heading to his room.

Naruto just laughed because Iruka hadn't noticed Kiba yet and went outside to get grocery bags. Kiba followed after Naruto and saw a tall tan man with red hair, medium length, he looked to be 18 to 20 in age and had a kind of skateboarder get up like Shikamaru and to top it off he had on a pair of red solo HD beats by headphones.

The man turned to see Kiba and hit the pause button on his headphones then turned to Naruto.

"Hey who's the kid?" Kyuubi asked in a deep voice deeper than Naruto's.

"His name is Kiba and he's a friend of mine." Naruto said putting a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Cool." was all Kyuubi said before playing his music again and walking in the house with the remaining bags.

Naruto followed Kyuubi back into the house, so did Kiba, and put the groceries away. Kiba just stood there until they finished, Kyuubi went upstairs to his room and Iruka finally came from his.

"Alright Naruto and Kyuubi what do you want for..." Iruka said before taking notice to the average sized brunette.

"And who is this?" Iruka said looking at Naruto for answers.

Naruto looked toward the stairs to see if Kyuubi was coming downstairs or listening to the conversation, when he was satisfied he turned back to Iruka then sighed.

"Dad this is Kiba Inuzuka my...boyfriend." Naruto murmured the last part.

"You're what?" Iruka asked although he was pretty sure he heard Naruto correctly.

"I said he's my boyfriend." Naruto said a little louder this time.

Iruka looked from Naruto to Kiba then back to Naruto. Iruka finally spoke.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kiba Inuzuka I'm Iruka Umino but just call me Iruka." Iruka said with a smile. Then shook his hand.

"So wait you're not freaked out or anything?" Naruto said looking shocked.

"I'll admit I didn't see it coming but its fine by me...as long as you two don't go doing it in my house." Iruka said with a glare.

"Don't worry we wouldn't think about it." Naruto said with a guilty smile.

"Good oh one question and don't freak out but who's the uke and seme?" Iruka whispered.

Naruto blushed then told Iruka off for asking and sat on the couch again. Kiba sat next to Naruto and just looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell your brother Kyuubi about us?" Kiba asked looking at Naruto slump on the seat.

"My brother is a serious homophobic so I didn't want to lose his trust and stuff but I will tell him one way or another." Naruto said looking at Kiba.

"So what now?" Kiba asked.

Naruto thought for a moment then got an idea. "Why don't you spend the night here?" Naruto suggested.

Kiba blushed at his idea but knew deep down he wanted to as well. "I don't have any clothes though." Kiba said.

"That's ok you can wear some of mine if you want." Naruto said slyly.

Kiba looked to see Naruto leaning closer to him. About to kiss him until Kyuubi came down the stairs. Naruto immediately pulled back and tried to occupy himself so he wouldn't get caught. Kyuubi looked at him then rolled his eyes and got some pears then went back upstairs to his room.

"This is gona be tougher than I thought." Naruto complained.

Kiba giggled then gave Naruto a peck on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

I'm Soooooooooo Soooooooooo Soooooooooo sorry guys I haven't updated my stories in a while Ik I is a bad person TT-TT.

I've been having some really bad family issues for the past couple of months so that's why I'll try to update my story on my break which starts next week so expect it then. Also for not updating in a while you guys are in for a treat when I update ;).

Hugs and kisses to the Kiba Naru fans who are still reading my stories

Love, Cha Kiba x Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3:**

**SLEEPOVER!**

Naruto and Kiba decided to just watch TV seeing as they couldn't kiss because Iruka or Kyuubi would keep showing up from time to time. Kiba had already called his mom and asked if he could spend the weekend at Naruto's house. She said he could as long as he cleans the house when he got back. Kiba was secretly hoping that Hana didn't tell his mom about the 'real' reason he was staying at Naruto's. Kiba knew his mom was just as much as a homophobe as Kyuubi was so it would be difficult telling her. Kiba sighed as he leaned on Naruto's shoulder.

"Everything ok Kiba?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Ya I'm just sleepy that's all." Kiba lied.

Naruto looked at his black and orange G-shock to see it read 7:47 p.m.

"Ya I guess it is getting late. Hey are you hungry?" Naruto asked sitting up and looking at Kiba's deep brown eyes.

"I am what do you have to eat?" Kiba asked walking toward the pantry.

"Well we have..." Naruto was cut off by his name being called.

"NARUTO UZAMAKI!"

Naruto already knew why his name was being called and just quietly walked to the pantry.

"Yes Kiba-kun?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Don't you 'yes Kiba-kun' me! What's the meaning of this!?" Kiba asked pointing to the 3 shelves filled with ramen.

Naruto just stood there with a blank expression before responding.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto said before...

"OWWW OWWW OWWW OK OK ITS MINE!" Naruto said getting his ear pulled on.

"I want you to eat healthier things like vegetables and fruit." Kiba said letting go of Naruto's now red ear.

"But I do eat fruit, lots of it." Naruto pleaded pointing to the assortments of watermelon, pineapples, and grapefruits on the counter.

"Hmmmmmmmmm fine. And I'm sorry if I hurt your ear." Kiba apologized kissing Naruto on the forehead.

"It's ok just don't hurt me?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry if I did hurt you, but you should know better to not eat all that stuff." Kiba said playfully pinching Naruto's ear again.

\|/2 hours later\|/

Kiba and Naruto had already taken their showers and changed into Naruto's pj's. Naruto's pajama pants slightly hanging off the left side of Kiba's waist. Naruto yawned loudly as he stretched his arms up and put his left arm over Kiba's shoulder. Kiba just laughed at Naruto's attempt to get closer to him.

"It's getting late maybe we should go to bed." Naruto said seeing that his watch read 10:56.

"If you say so." was all Kiba said as he got up from his spot on the couch and walked upstairs to Naruto's room. Kiba was walking down the hall to Naruto's room when he remembered Kyuubi. Naruto's room was directly across from Kyuubi's and if anything _did _happen while they were asleep, which Kiba doubted, he didn't want Kyuubi to find out.

"Hey Naruto what about Kyuubi is he asleep already?" Kiba asked concern written all over his face.

Naruto just smirked and walked to the closed door to the room that belonged to Kyuubi and opened it to show Kyuubi fast asleep with his headphones on in his crimson red sheets.

"I don't think we need to worry about him." Naruto said with a smile.

Kiba and Naruto entered Naruto's room which was actually clean.

"Didn't think you were much of a person to keep your room clean." Kiba joked examining Naruto's huge room which, you guessed it, is completely orange.

"You really do have an obsession for the color orange." Kiba said as he sat on Naruto's king sized bed.

"It's not that bad." Naruto tried to rationalize.

"Yeah right look at this orange sheets orange lamp orange walls and a fucking orange car!" Kiba said going down the list.

"Ok ok ok I admit I do have a slight obsession with orange but it's such a beautiful color...like you." Naruto said as he sat next to Kiba kissing his neck. Kiba just blushed and turned to kiss Naruto back.

"Naruto I don't wanna do...you know...IT with you...just yet. Maybe we can wait okay?" Kiba said innocently.

Naruto just smiled and gave Kiba one last kiss on the cheek before getting under the covers and saying goodnight. Kiba soon followed Naruto's example getting under the covers too and turning the light off letting the darkness consume him along with Naruto's muscular arms.


End file.
